


Adrenaline Rush

by Ribby



Category: X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-28
Updated: 2010-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-08 09:47:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a battle is somewhat anticlimactic...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrenaline Rush

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [**merry_gentry**](http://merry-gentry.livejournal.com/) in [**comment_fic**](http://community.livejournal.com/comment_fic/). Also for [**jou**](http://jou.livejournal.com/) in honor of her birthday.

They'd both volunteered to be clean-up crew, desperately needing time for the adrenaline to settle before they went back among "civilized" folk. Wolverine had been a bit surprised when Gambit had volunteered, but the feral look in the Cajun's eyes was all too familiar.

They'd gotten complacent, spent too long fighting nothing but shadows and computer-generated villains; this had been a difficult fight for the entire X-team, but thankfully, everyone came out whole.

Well, mostly... Logan's own wounds had healed, thanks to his healing factor, but Remy still bled from a few gashes, red dripping sluggishly off an arm wound, and down a cheek already crusty with healing. Logan approached with caution--Remy still held himself ready for a fight, and the last thing Logan needed was Remy mistaking him for a threat.

"Should see to those, Cajun. Don't want to scar that pretty face."

Remy laughed, his tone bitter. "Don't matter none, Logan. One more scar, the femmes will like it, neh?" His sigh was weary, angry, and exactly how Logan felt. All the tension seemed to have left him, and it was only sheer will holding him up now.

"It was a hell of a fight, but you did good, kid." Logan knew he took a risk--Remy was touchy about praise, often seeing it as condescension. But not this time--Logan was graced with a tired version of Remy's usual megawatt grin. Even tired, the kid had charm to spare.

"Thanks, mon ami. 'Preciate hearing that." Remy hissed as the recalcitrant lock of hair he was pushing back from his face feathered over the cut on his cheek. "_Merde._ I _hate_ getting blood out of my hair."

Logan couldn't have said where the impulse came from, nor did he really want to know. He leaned forward, giving Remy plenty of time to move away if he wished, and licked at the blood coating the younger man's cheek. Coppery, hot, and vaguely spicy... exactly how he'd expected Gambit to taste. Another hiss, but this time Remy leaned into the sensation, not away from it; and Logan discovered one more reason Remy wanted to linger as a distinct hard-on pressed into his thigh.

Logan slid a hand up to tangle in Remy's matted locks. "We get back, I'll give you a hand with your hair...and anything else you might need."

"Deal." A pause. "Uh...Logan, not to be pushy but... if we don't get moving soon, you might not _need_ to give me a hand."

"Oh, you want to move? Well why didn't you say so?" Logan shifted, leaning a thigh in between Remy's, and flexing gently, pressing and rubbing against the younger man's erection.

"_Merde_... Logan... wait..." Strong hands clamped down on his shoulders, long fingers likely leaving bruises (something that he occasionally wished he could keep), but before he could shove Logan away, Remy stiffened and came with a keening cry, Logan barely keeping his growl in his throat as he felt Remy's cock pulsing against his thigh.

Remy slumped against Logan, trusting him to hold them both up. "Unfair, Logan--now I have to shower anyway."

Logan grinned, showing teeth. "You're young, you'll recover. 'Sides, this way we can take longer, right?"

A rude snort was his only response. Of course, now, he *really* had something to look forward to, and a good reason to go back to the X-Mansion with a smile on his face. And all it had taken was a hell of a fight.


End file.
